The Dragon
by Qibli
Summary: The dragon finally is given her wish. Is she what Ladybug and Chat Noir needed? Or is she a thorn, the ugly thing, destroying the beautiful rose? And when the phoenix comes, what will happen?
1. chapter 1

I walked out of my room. My room was of average size, but It was my house as well. My piano lay in the corner, and a toy microphone lay on it. There was dragon pictures and books and drawings and toys all over the room, and there was a poster of Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were smiling, and Chat's and Ladybug's eyes gleamed in the light. I looked to the floor, knowing that I could never be like them. I'm clumsy, and nerdy, and I'm obsessed with dragons, and wishing that I was a dragon, and I was a loner. Nothing was going to change that. I walked out of the house, and down the street. I unlatched my green scales school bag and grabbed my dragon diary. I wrote anything interesting that happened around me. Like the pigeons flew up the bird feeder's face, or the black cat from down the street knocked over a kid. Anything like that.

I came into view of the giant steps that led up into the school. I solemnly walked up them, and Chloe walked up to me with her signature "So where do you think _you're_ going."

"As far away from you as possible," I snapped back. I somehow always had a comeback at the ready.

"Well- I'm glad that I never get to see your face again," she replied haughtily, thinking that she'd won. But I wasn't finished.

"I'm glad that I never get to see _you're_ face again. Or is that your rear? They are so alike, I can't tell the difference," I replied innocently. She walked up the stairs, but I had one last comment.

"Hey Chloe!" I called and she turned around. "What are you gonna use for a face when King Kong wants his butt back?" Her face was hysterical. I swear I almost cried. That one _never_ got old. But... I had this growing feeling that I needed to be extremely nice to someone today... Like I would be noticed for the first time by someone important (Chloe is just a thorn on the rose, the ugly thing on the beautiful.) if I did.


	2. Chapter two: discovered

**I know these first two chapters are short, just I am typing these at 10:30 at night, so give me a break.**

 **Do you like it so far?**

The last school bell rang, signalling the time to go home. I stood up from the back seat, and I decided to talk to Rose.

"Hey Rose," I said shyly. Rose was nice; she wasn't outgoing, she wasn't rude, and she was shy, like me, just not as much.

"Hey Dusk," she replied, and I walked down the steps to the door. Adrien was in a conversation with Nino, Alya was in a conversation with Marionette. I walked out the door, and started the trek home. I was crossing the road, and when I got to the other side, there was a man with a grey goatee and grey shorts and a red flower t shirt on. He had fallen, and couldn't reach his walking stick. He was reaching out with a hand that had a green bracelet on it. I gave him back his walking stick, and helped him up.

"Thank you, young one. I have been stuck there for a little while. I am glad that there are people like you to help. What animal do you like?" He asked suddenly.

"Dragons." I answered immediately.

"Hmmm," he said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. I hope you have a great day," I said, and I turned to walk down the path. He walked the other way, whistling, and when no one could see him, he put the walking stick behind his back, and he didn't need it.

I walked into my house, and went straight to my fridge for a cool drink. I took my water out and sipped it. Then I went to my piano, and opened it up, and took the fake microphone off. I played the Can-Can fluently, and I played It Ain't Me without screwing up. Practice finished, I sat on my bed, the couch, and got my drawing book. I drew a hybrid, a Night dragon, an Ice dragon, a Sand dragon, and a Rain dragon. I named it Eclipse, and that's when I saw the little red/brown box sitting on the fridge.

"What's this doing here?" I wondered aloud. I opened it, to reveal a black ring. I put it on immediately, deciding it was the best thing ever in my life, and a small, golden dragon came in front of me, its head bowed.

"I am Halfmoon, and I am a kwami."

 **I need to see the first episode again so I can see how Tikki explains to Marionette that she is a superhero.**

 **Ples review, and enjoy!**

 **Read my other stories, Changer, Dusk at Dawn, and Scarlet's revenge: The First Official Hunger Games.**

 **I get my inspiration from Wings Of Fire, just this is going to mention stuff from the book in here like she owns the book. Also, I have actully drawn an IceWing, NightWing, SandWing, RainWing hybrid and named it Eclipse. I'm gonna make that the cover picture.**


	3. Chapter 3: ummmm help?

**Ugh... I had to search the script of ep 1.**

 **IM NOT TYPING AT 10:30 PM I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW**

 **"Mistakes are proof you are trying." - Me**

 **I'm gonna post helpful quotes. Some, no, wait, MOST will be done by me.**

 **READ ON AND REVIEW**

 **Also, a fair amount of Wings of Fire in here, soz. (Shoulda, woulda, coulda, made this a crossover, didn't.)**

"What's a kwami?" I asked hesitantly.

"A kwami is a creature, often an animal, like me, that is able to give people powers by activating the miraculous." Halfmoon explained, nodding at my ring. I lifted the black ring up to my face as my violet eyes scanned it.

"How do I activate it?" I asked.

"You say, Halfmoon, Wings Up! Then you tranform, and then you get your special abilites and your special power." The little dragon flew over to my poster of Paris's superheroes.

"What's my special power and abilities?"

"You get the power of 'Dragon speed'. It means you go lightning fast. But, afterwards, you only get five minutes before you tranform back into your civilian self. Also, I will not tell you what your abilities are. I'll let you figure that out," she said with a wink. So Halfmoon was mischeivious, nice.

"So I'll only get FIVE minutes?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but your Dragon Speed will last three of those five."

"So, Chat and Ladybug have kwamies?" I asked.

"Yes. But now you are also a target of Hawk Moth, be careful. And don't doubt yourself. Also, I need food to replenish myself between transformations. I eat..." Halfmoon braked, and I was hoping that it was something cheap.

"Red lady apples." She said simply.

"Nice."

I looked at my TV. It had cost a year's worth of savings, but I had one now. I turned it on, and the news came blaring up, and the news reporter were... well... reporting BREAKING NEWS.

"So there has been a glittery villain on the streets. She calls herself 'Gemstone'. We are wondering where Ladybug and Chat N- Oh! There they are now!"

"DUSK!" Halfmoon yelled.

"Oh, right. Halfmoon, Wings Up!"

I was suddenly surrounded by a yellow light, and I brushed my hands over my head, feeling horns appearing there.

"Halfmoon?" I asked. I thought I saw her disappearing in my ring. I brushed my hands over my face and mouth, and I felt a mask, and teeth appear. My throat grew hot. I spun slowly, a costume covering my clothes. It made me look like I was a golden dragon, and where my underscales would be was black, with a yellow golden colour everywhere else. Claws grew on my skin, and boots covered my feet. I could hear Halfmoon's voice saying "Not finished yet," and I swept my hands over my back, and the back of my head. Spines, huge wings, and a tail with a barb grew.

I looked like my drawing of Eclipse, in superhero form when I finished. I had stars on the botto of my wings, fangs that I reckon shot venom, fire, a poisonous barb on the end of my tail, black eyes, WINGS twice the size of me, a tail! Claws, and a freezing part of my throat that I didn't know what it meant. There was a little gold teardrop 'scale' next to my eyes.

"Off we go," I murmured in my new form. I actually managed to flap my wings hard enough to fly out of my house. I saw the 'glittering gem' that was Gemstone a mile away. I flew silently with my dragon wings and I saw Chat bounding from roof to roof.

"Um... Hi, Chat Noir!" I called nervously.

"Huh, what?" He wondered as he looked around. He spotted me, and I somehow heard him say, "Not another 'Volpina'."

"I'm not another Volpina." I called back, frustrated. I knew what he meant. There was an akumitized person, and they acted like the superhero Volpina. She betrayed them, and they beat her.

"How did you hear that?" He asked me.

"Um... Dragons have very good senses." I said.

"Oh. Ok. Look! There is bugaboo - I mean Ladybug. I'll tell her now. Meet us at Gemstone." He said, bounding off.

"Ok, that was awkward. They won't trust me, that's for sure," I murmured.

 **Will they trust her?**

 **No idea!  
**

 **JK**

 **Ples, I NEED VILLINS**


	4. Chapter 4: Can I be trusted?

**Sorry, but this a chapter on them seeing if they can trust me...**

 **My name is not actually Dusk, and I'm a girl.**

Ladybug and Chat Noir came back, and they decided that they would trust me if I answered all their questions. Correctly.

"One." Ladybug said. "What is your miraculous?"

"My ring."

"Two. What type of thing is the creature that went into your ring?"

"A kwami." I said, expecting question three to be what is its name, but no.

"Three. What is your ability?" Chat Noir cut in.

"Dragon Speed."

"Four. How long do you have before you transform back into your civilian self after you use your power?" Ladybug asked, shooting an irritated look at Chat.

"Five minutes." I sighed. These questions were SO easy!!

"Five," Chat said. "What is your weapon?"

I looked around on me.

"Huh," I said. "I guess I don't have one."

"She's akumatized," Chat Noir said to Ladybug.

"I'M NOT!!" I yelled. "I'll show you that I can transform back into a civilian self. I'll even show you my kwami."

"Wooah, there snake." Chat said nervously. "Calm down. We don't want any venom."

I hid myself from them, and said, "Wings down." My normal self came back, and I held out a hand with Halfmoon in it. They exchanged glances, and I said, "Wings Up!"

I transformed again, and when I came back they were smiling.

"It's good to have another partner," Ladybug said.

 **Surprised that I'm a girl?**

 **Doesn't matter. I am what I am.**


	5. Chapter 5: Coversations can be annoying

**Hint: I'm somewhere between the ages of 10 and 30.**

 **I'm gonna do a challenge where you have to guess my age, and how many letters my name has. PM me what you think, however. I don't want all your answers just on my review page.**

 **"Aim for the MOON. Because even if you MISS, you will land among the STARS." - DIY60s, on Instagram.**

 **Read my other stories ples.**

 **Dusk at Dawn, Changer, and Scarlet's revenge: The first official Venom games.**

 **Read on!**

"So you trust me?" I asked, expecting the worst.

"Yeah," Chat said. He smiled, and he only just registered what my miraculous is.

"Wait, your miraculous is a ring?!" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"We have the same miraculous!" He exclaimed. Ladybug frowned.

"Roarsome," I said with a wink. Ladybug rolled her eyes, and something in my brain went click. I've heard her voice before. But where...

"Purrrfect," Chat said.

Ladybug looked like she thought Chat was enough when it came to puns.

"Villain, remember?" Ladybug asked, irratated.

"Uh, right," I stuttered. "I only got a kwami today."

"ONLY TODAY?!" Chat Noir yelled.

"Ummm... Ya."

-Chat's POV-

I sighed. The new superhero would come in handy. Wonder what her (superhero) name is. She flapped her massive wings, and flew to the shimmering villain. Ladybug and I jumped from building to building and she slowed down so we could all arriv at Gemstone at the same time.

-Ladybug's POV-

Yay. Another superhero. And she's a punster. Bonus. Yes, I'm being sarcastic. I'm annoyed. That'll throw everything out of whack.

-Dusk's POV-

I saw golden statues below me, and I knew that they weren't statues.

"Wonder what her akuma is!" I called.

"I think it's a gemstone!" Chat yelled, laughing at his own bad joke.

"Ok!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Again, I might add.

"We need to get her akuma, quick! She's turning people into golden statues!" I yelled, seeing more gold people, often frozen in time running away.

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Phoenix and Smolder

**My name has less then 20 letters in my FIRST NAME ONLY**

 **"Aim for success. Aim for it with all your strength, will and heart. Then you cannot fail, no matter how hard you try." - Me**

 **Read on!**

-David's POV-

First day of school ruined. A villain appeared, so everyone was told to go home. As I headed for home I saw an old man in grey shorts and a red flower T-shirt with a green bracelet in the middle of the road. A car was pulling out, and it was going to hit him. I hurried across the road and helped him across. We didn't get hit, thankfully.

"Thank you, young man," he said.

"You are welcome," I replied. My strangely coloured eyes darted to his bracelet and back to his face.

"I never noticed your eyes," he said staring at them.

"Yeah, they get a lot," I said nervously. My eyes were a deep orange, and my parents used to call me 'Phoenix' because of them. That was before they passed away in a car crash, though.

"And your favourite animal is?" He asked.

"Phoenix," I answered.

"Thank you once agin," and he walked off.

"That was weird," I muttered under my breath. I walked home, and I passed a girl in my class's house. She wasn't home. Mine was two doors down from hers, and I walked in, and noticed the reddy brown box on my dresser.

"What's this doing here?" I wondered. I opened it, and a black bracelet lay inside it. I put it on, and a red phoenix floated in front of me, its head bowed.

"David Munahura, I am Smolder, and I am your kwami."

-Dusk's POV-

I felt a slight tug at my heart, and I shrugged the feeling off. My wings were becoming tired, and I went dizzy for a second before I shook my head. Gemstone was further than we thought. I mean, much, _much_ further than we thought. My wing toppled sideways, and I flapped harder to keep from plummeting down.

"Hey, new hero! Do you just so happen to have a _purr_ fect joke?" Chat Noir called.

"Ummm... not at the moment," I replied.

"Oh... Ladybug _seems_ to have run out," He explained.

"She _seems_ to have not," Ladybug interrupted. I stared long and hard at her facial features. Bluebell eyes and dark hair. Two ponytails. Pink lips. Now where had I seen that? Park? Nope, not likely. School? Maybe. Hmmm...

 _-_ David's POV-

"What's a kwami?" I asked.

"A kwami is something that can transform a person into a superhero using a Miraculous," Smolder explained with a yawn. "Got any food?"

"What do you eat?" I asked tiredly.

"SPRINKLES!" He yelled suddenly, and dived into the cupboards.

"Oh no." I muttered. "How do I activate you? And do I get an ability?"

"Yeah, you get an ability. It is called 'Phoenix.' It is where you get to create a phoenix helper for three minutes. After that you get five minutes before you get transformed back into your civilian self. Three of those five is where the phoenix helper is present. Also, you activate me by saying, Smolder! Flame On!" Smolder explained.

"Ok then. Smolder, Flame On!"

-Dusk's POV-

Again that tug at the heart. Again, I shrugged it off. My purple eyes darted to where the villain was, and I sped up.

"Hey Opal! Over here!" Chat called.

"IT IS GEMSTONE!" She screamed, while turning around fuming. Now where had I seen that face?

...

"Guys! I know who it is!" I called. They whirled around. "It's Katerina! The catwalker!"

"So she is!" Chat said, tilting his head to the side.

"How would _you_ know who it-" I was interrupted.

"Hey! Need help?!" A new, male, voice called. I looked behind me to see a phoenix superhero. He had reddish hair, deep orange eyes, and an orange feather mask, the same with the suit, his shoes looked like talons, he had orange feathered wings, and a bird's tail. He also had a tuft of orange feathers on the top of his head.

"Na, I think we got it covered, birdy," I called.

He looked genually hurt, until he laughed.

"Hmpf. I guess I flew all this way for nothing then," He said back.

"Yeah, I guess you did!" I said. His eyes glinted with something new, and I felt that same stupid tug. I internally growled at myself.

"What? And here I was thinking your comebacks would hit hard," He said.

"You haven't seen anything, mate." I replied.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you wanna believe. I'm sure you'll think of a truly _blazing_ joke," He said, and laughed. Ladybug turned back to Gemstone, and thought, _wow, those two are made for each other. I wonder if I'll ever be like that with Adrien._

 **OooOooO. Sorry, but I just HAD to add a character that Dusk could fall for! What there love will be like like Adrien and Marinette, only switched.**

 **READ MY OTHER STORIES AND LEAVE A REVIEW ON ALL OF THEM!**


	7. Authors Note: Apology

**This is an Authors Note and will be deleted when I start the story up again.**

 **Guys, I'm so sorry about my inactivity! School has started again and I've been SUPER BUSY! I PROMISE to post at least a new chapter for each of my stories ASAP!**

 **Once Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS FOR MY INACTIVITY**


End file.
